When We Return
by Mitka-Malai
Summary: the queen of twilight.. no not Midna but a new one. finds herself in a different realm? how will she face her battles, stress, and the evil king? find out here!


_Running. Running from the pain, and horror that we had worked for since day 1. Running from the torture I had to go through. I raced along the Gerudo Desert waiting for the very moment where I collapse on my knees, and let the beating sun of the Light Realm burn me into dust. The Twilight Mirror was gone, but I could still feel the overwhelming power that lies throughout the desert. Where was he by the way? I needed him, but he needed me too. I looked throughout the desert horizon, and all I could see was sand, sand, and more sand. Looking up at the desert sun I knew there was no hope for me, but to leave this place forever and never look back. The Arbiter's Grounds were towering over me, and I began to feel weary. I walk up to the platform, and take one look around before the mystical stairs came into view. I still can't see the Mirror, but can I just walk through? I seen the glimmering light ahead of me, the Triforce appearing right in the center of the gigantic stone tab. Holding what was left of the Fused Shadows that Ganondorf destroyed in our last battle, I walk towards where the mirror should be. Before I could reach the only transportation area to the Twilight Realm I heard someone call my name. "Midna! Wait up!" I recognized that voice. The same voice that I've been listening to for the past 6 months. Link, the Hero of Twilight. He was running towards me arms outstretched a smile on his face. All was great. I couldn't leave him, not now not ever. A smile forming upon my face, and tears rushing out of my eyes. I must leave and forgetting all what I had to do. I was actually happy! After all that we been through I was finally happy. As the rest of me vanished, and he faded away along with my surroundings, and I knew it was the end of us._

~~~~~ the next morning~~~~~

Waking up was hard enough, and especially since I hate waking up when I'm having the best dream ever. For me it was romantic yet tragic. My mother says I have dreams about the story of Midna, my great-grandmother. Within the next second I fell out of bed with a loud thud. "Ouch! For the love of-" I looked up and noticed I wasn't alone, but soon realized it was one of my servants, Amos. "Miss... You must get ready. It is your 16th birthday, and you must not waste a single minute. Your mother would be so proud of you if she was still around." She was right. If my mother was still around she would be proud to understand that I will be able to become queen of the entire Twilight Realm. I slowly got up from the ground, and put on my traditional outfit: the same outfit that my great-grandmother, Midna, wore. I sat at my vanity to fix my hair, and makeup. Something seemed different though. I didn't feel as if I was the same person from yesterday or the day before, but another person in time. After that was over I walked to my closet to grab a pair of my favorite heels. As I opened the door I squatted down to grab them when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I looked slightly to the left, and saw a board hammered into the closet.

Curious as I was, I had to reach out for it. Once I had it I couldn't resist but to read it, or at least try to. After I opened it up it was hard to see, but then I notice a few small items. On top of it all was a letter, and of course I read it, but it must be some ancient Twilian language. I also noticed that it had a picture attached to it. I wasn't sure who was in the picture, but there was a floating Imp-like creature, some strange boy with a green tunic, and a girl with a long white dress. I got up and walked to the door clutching the paper in my hand. _Where did this come from? Why was it in hidden in my closet? __I must know where this came from, what it says, and who said it._ I came through the halls of the palace passing along trying to find the ancient library. _Why must this place be so big?! _It took me about a half hour just to reach the library. As I got there one, Amos, was studying and noticed me. "Hello, Princess Mitka. How are you today?" With an easy smile yet sassy attitude she continued "What is that in your hand?" I really didn't want her to know or anybody else to know. "Oh... this? Well It was part of a book, you see, and I came to-" With a sigh I began to say what I found earlier, and why I brought it down. As I began talking the look on her face became anxious to know every detail.

"So..." As I conclude my story, "I really want to know what this says, and possibly find out who these people are." I placed the photo next to her so she can see. She put her finger to the corner of her mouth and began tapping her foot. After waiting for what seemed like forever, she finally said "You could check the prohibited area." "The what? We have a prohibited area in a library? " "Oh Malai, some things you don't know about your own castle. Your mother will be very displeased. Follow me."

Soon afterwards I was lead down a dark corridor. "So Princess Mitka are you ready for your initiation ceremony/ birthday tonight?" I silently agreed while we appeared in a smaller area. _This must be the older part of the palace, _I thought. It was pretty dark, and I couldn't see anything within 3 feet from me. After a moment Amos lit one of the torches, and they all sparked with the flame of life. "Well.. everything you need is in here. If you need help I'll still be upstairs for a little while. Have a nice day, Princess!" With a curtsy she carried off leaving me alone in the abandoned room. I began to walk forward, and I could already see cobwebs. _Great!, _I thought, _better start looking. _After what seemed like at least 3 hours I finally found something on the ancient language. It was hard defining the language so it took me a little longer, but I finally got to read it.

_Dear One who found my note,_

_I am not sure what year it is in your time. Nor what, or how things have changed. Obviously if you found this You must be one of my own, or far from that. I'm glad you found this for a great evil is reigning. As for I see the future of my own I seen how this happened. Your mother passed on when you were 6 years old. She died from poisoning in her own glass of wine. You never met your father which made it harder for you. Mitka-Malai don't worry. I'll be your guardian. Over the goddesses of Din, Farore, and Nayru I will help you! Also, If you are wandering who is in this picture I'll be glad to tell you! The young boy on the left is Link. He is 17 at this time, and very courageous. He has the Triforce of Courage, and protected the land of Hyrule from the evil Ganondorf, the King of Gerudo and thieves. On the far right is Princess Zelda, of Hyrule. She saved my life so I can tolerate the light within their world. Then there is me in the middle. Yes I was cursed by and evil man named Zant, the Usurper King. Although with the help of Link and Zelda he was defeated! For years and possibly many generations! Yes I am not in my true form, but it's the form that I helped save the Light Realm. Whoever reads this should know that there will be strange things happening upon this day. An evil man will appear, and ask for forgiveness. Whatever you do don't gain his trust! _

_~Midna_

I couldn't believe what I read. Especially since it was from last century. I folded up the note, and put it in my pocket. For awhile I kept staring at the picture as if I seen these people before. I kept gazing across the background. So perfect, so beautiful, so full of... _light._ The word kept echoing through my mind. _What's up with that?_ I kept thinking of what I have read while walking through the palace. I was confused, but I did hear about the Light Realm. When my mother was still alive she always told me of tales of a hero in green. Was this him? I wasn't sure, and I didn't care. The last part of the note scared me a little. An evil man? In my castle? I think not! I felt shocked to know that Midna herself wrote this letter, and knew I would read it.

I got a sick feeling in my stomach as I sat upon the throne in the throne room when the chimes reached 7:30. echoes of the chimes going through the quiet palace. It was clearly time for the initiation/party. I rushed up to my room in case anything did happen. As I got there I ran towards my closet, and dug through the stuff where the letter was. I pulled out everything there was. Until I found another letter on top of a black tunic.

_Save Hyrule, and the Twili... _

Midna. I knew it had to be her. Upon others I actually rummaged through everything. I knew them all by name as if I seen them in a _dream._ Double clawshot, a shield, a wallet, and a fishing rod. _Out of all the things why do I need these? They could be useless!_ I came down with a bag over my shoulder then firmly sat down upon my throne once again.

It reached 8:30, and everyone in the entire kingdom was there bundling up in every corner. I was happy, and so was everyone else. Until one moment that he walked in. Mixed emotions hit me like a bullet upon the touch of skin.

All went quiet. Through the halls, corridors, rooms. All the happy laughter, slight chit-chat, and deep thoughts gone in an instant. He walked through the doors like smoke on flames, swiftly but tense. I could see clearly, but hard to describe his description. He was tall, at least 6'5, had a sharp-set square jaw, fiery-red hair pinned back behind him, and spoke with a booming voice. He spoke of the name "Ganondorf!"

Everyone was still silent. It was like time was frozen. _Time..._ Moving slowly as he edged his way toward me. _Time... _passing by each second hitting me with the tension to cry. I sat up from my throne to announce him to leave only because this is a place for Twili not uncommon strangers. There I was standing, like I have seen myself before. Rising from anxiety everyone looks around searching for a way to escape. "Who shall you be? Why enter on my domain, and ruin the initiation of myself known as the new Queen of Twilight?" He bowed and got on one knee. Hopefully not a marriage proposal! Even the most devious smile could not match his. "My Queen," He said in a low rumbling voice, "I have come from a far away land to give you... a _gift."_ I sat back down, obviously nothing special would happen. "What's your story?" He stood back up as he spoke. Giving me the most uncertain eye contact. "I came from a different place. Far from here, but it's a land called Hyrule." _Hyrule!? _I suddenly became interested in this strangers story. "There is a land called the Gerudo Desert, a hot dry land, from where I came from. There is a thing called the Arbiter's Grounds, an ancient temple which leads to the Mirror." Some people gasped around me, but I didn't care as much to follow. A mirror, why would that be or sound important to me?

"Mirror? The Mirror of what?" He snickered at my question, and at that moment I felt humiliated. "Well why don't you find out?" Still confused by his question before I got to ask there was a bright light shining within his hand. "Listen Queen, You are going to witness the most traumatized accident." I felt confused, scared, but where did the light come from? "What's going on?! Guards! GUA-" Before I could finish it felt like I was unconscious, floating almost. The last thing I saw was him grabbing the photograph with Midna, my great-grandmother, and her friends. With a spark of fiery in his eyes everything went dark followed by laughter of his shrilling voice.

~~~~

I woke up with a start. The feeling of my own skin being burnt. I looked around carefully, and when I found that I wasn't near my palace I started freaking out. "WHERE AM I?!" I got up and started walking, but after awhile it felt like I was 'melting'. I kept walking for what seemed like minutes, hours, days. Every second of being where I was seemed like it was one step closer to my death. I was finally out of the heat, and I came to a forest I'm guessing from my mothers stories. I kept walking until I seen a weird creature, and a house in the tree. _Who would live in a place like this?! _After a few moments someone in poor work clothes came out, and spotted me. _Do I look like a stranger or a creature to them? _I had no choice on what to do. Say something or run? Running was the best answer. Just like the dream I had the night before. The boy had a stunned look, but after I was lost in my thoughts he finally said, "Who-who are you? Why are you in Ordon Village? You don't seem like you came from around here." I couldn't be rude to this boy so I simply smiled.

"What is your name?" I gave a frustrated look and I think he got the point. He looked away, and then mumbled "sorry". I laughed a little, and told him. "My name is Mitka, but other times it's Malai. Ordon? Is this the name of your little town? I came here from a hot dry place." He looked puzzled at my answer, but smiled at the thought. "Why don't you come inside?"

Then at that point I knew this is the start of a new journey.

* * *

**Well I hope you like my VERY FIRST story! Tell me whatcha think?! I know the 1st chapter is ALWAYS boring but there will be stuff later in the chapter! are you a fan of ZeLink (ZeldaxLink) or MidLink (MidnaxLink)? well you will be seeing more except Malai is the descendant of Midna so it will be more of MaLink (MalaixLink). If you are having trouble like "What does Malai look like actually?" or "why does she always be called Mitka and malai?" well ill personally tell you a secret... you will find out next chapter!.. well not the whole what she looks like part but I will mention something further on.. well please enjoy the rest!**


End file.
